Painting the Soul
by Myuki-chan
Summary: When the jewel was completed, Kagome was sent back home and the well stopped working. Moving on, she became an artist. At her very first display a familiar looking person offers her a proposal. KagxSess
1. A Proposal

**A/N:** Hey there everybody! To the readers of my other fanfic 'Dreams of a Demon' don't worry, I'm not ditching it. Just wanted to get this idea out lol Typical disclaimer: characters not mine (er, other than the minor ones) blah blah on with the story!

Chapter 1 – A Proposal

Kagome Higurashi, 20 years old, flopped down onto her rather worn-out sofa and draped an arm across her eyes. She was exhausted. She had spent that day and the past week looking for some form of employment. So far, no luck. She had a feeling it was because they didn't like how she dressed.

It had taken three years for all the Shikon shards to be collected and to have finally defeated Naraku. It had been a horrible battle for all of them but in the end they managed to destroy him. The last shard had been particularly hard for Sango, however she felt it better that Kohaku was laid to rest as his conscience wished. The last Kagome had heard of Sango was that she had settled down happily with Miroku. That may have changed by now though, considering Kagome had not returned to the Feudal era for 2 years.

When the Shikon jewel had been reformed, Kagome had been suddenly transported back to her own time. She immediately jumped back down the well, only to find it no longer gave her access to Inuyasha's time. It would have been an understatement to say she was devastated.

For the next year, she tried using the well daily, then weekly, then eventually gave up trying and decided to move on with her life. She felt that waiting for the well to work again would just waste her life away… and she had spent enough time worrying about things other than her own future. She soon moved out into her own apartment to distance herself from the well even more. She had graduated high school but spending all her time after that looking for shards didn't allow her much of a chance to develop a career. She managed to get the odd job here and there, but they mostly lasted only a few months. Her mother insisted that if she ever needed help financially to just ask, but Kagome was stubborn and struggled on her own.

With all her extra time when she didn't have a job, Kagome discovered that she was quite interested in the visual arts and testing a few different mediums, found that she rather liked painting. Wandering through art galleries often, she developed a strong friendship with one of the curators, Sumiko Takata. She was ten years older that Kagome, but had the energy of a fifteen year old. Sumiko enjoyed painting as well and let Kagome use her paintbrushes and paints to develop her skills.

Kagome soon discovered that she couldn't escape from her time in the Feudal era, in terms of her thoughts. Paintings she produced were scenes she could remember of the villages and rivers but mostly of her friends. They were abstract paintings, since she enjoyed painting those the most, but if you knew who they were, it was easy to tell who was in each of them.

Other things changed with Kagome as well. She often wondered if her old friends would even recognize her. Her personality had changed drastically, no longer the semi-shy, polite young girl she used to be. She didn't keep many friends as they often got fed up with her attitude, but those who stayed would sometimes catch a glimpse of the girl she used to be: the happier girl that didn't seem so angry at the world. Kagome's entire wardrobe was now black with more than one rather revealing outfit. Gone were the bright colours and especially her school uniform. She wore makeup now too, although mainly black eye-shadow, mascara, and lipstick.

Glancing down at her outfit, Kagome considered that she could have dressed a bit better for those job interviews. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt with knee-high black tie-up boots, a black spaghetti-strap tank top and her usual black makeup. She shrugged to herself and rolled off the couch, walking across the room to look at her most recent painting-in-progress.

Black and white blended together, splashes of red spattered across the canvas. She knew what was missing; she just hadn't picked up the yellow paint yet. The shade of yellow that could make you trust in it, maybe even love it, until everything was torn away without even a chance to fight.

The second year of her absence from the Feudal era had been spent painting anything and everything. By now, she had completed enough paintings that she could set up a show of them. A week ago, Kagome had asked Sumiko about it and she had smiled and said she would see what she could work out. The curator had said she would call her if she managed to get a room free to display her artwork in. Kagome hoped that if she was able to set up a show that someone would take interest in her paintings, making her at least a little less worried about paying rent.

The phone suddenly rang and Kagome scrambled over a stack of paintings to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Higurashi, this is the apartment manager."

_Speaking of rent…_

"Oh, hi Mr. Yamato…"

"I believe I've spoken to you before. Several times in fact. Now I understand that you're having trouble finding work, but I'm afraid I need that rent money by next week. It's already two weeks late and your past rents have been late as well. If you fail to pay this month's rent by then, I'm sorry to say that I can't let you stay here."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

Kagome hung up and sighed again. Wandering over to the refrigerator, she threw a disgusted look at the expired milk inside and poured it down the sink. There hadn't been anything particularly edible in that fridge since her last paycheck a whole month ago.

The phone rang again and a confused look passed across her face.

_Who the hell would be calling now?_

"Hello?"

"K! I've got great news!"

Another thing that Kagome had decided to change was her name. Or at least, what people called her. She insisted on people calling her 'K' unless she had to give her actual information, like when she had first applied for the apartment.

"Sumiko?"

"Yes! The room off the south wing of the gallery is free next week and I managed to book it for you!"

Kagome stared at the phone in disbelief before moving it back to her ear.

"Are you serious?"

Sumiko's gentle smile could be heard through the phone. "I definitely am, my dear K."

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you put up with my bitching."

"You can thank me later by buying me lots of coffee once you become famous. Right now we need to plan the setup. Oh and you don't need to worry about advertising. I'll take care of it so that lots of important people come to admire you."

"You are a complete angel."

"No need for compliments. Just coffee," The curator replied, laughing a little, "Now, how about you gather up your paintings and tomorrow I'll come pick you all up. We can start figuring out where to put which ones…"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kagome stared at the crowd of people nervously. She hadn't felt nervous for quite a long time but this was understandable. After all, her possible future career rested on the reactions of them. 

A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around to see Sumiko. She wasn't particularly pretty with the typical black hair and brown eyes but her kind personality shone through with a different kind of beauty, especially when she smiled.

"Nervous, K?" She asked with an amused look in her eyes.

Kagome smiled faintly and held up her thumb and forefinger slightly apart. "Just a bit."

They both laughed before turning to look at the crowd. It was a good sign that there were few people standing by the little snack table (also arranged by Sumiko) since that meant most were looking at her paintings… or at least she hoped they were.

_All I need is just one lucky break… just one…_

* * *

A familiar looking figure stood in front of the painting titled 'Hanyou'. Kagome had finished it just the night before and it hung in the center of the far wall as the main feature of the exhibit. He stared at it intently through black shades even though it was late in the evening. 

_Remarkable how well this 'K' has gotten his personality… His irritating perseverance, his mindless impatience… Hmm… it seems there are hints to a different side of him. If I didn't know better, it would seem that K has known Inuyasha personally… _

Adjusting his white suit, he turned to glance around the room.

_I think I should have a word with this artist… they may be of use to me._

His gaze falling on a girl speaking to a small crowd of people, he figured she must be the artist as she looked nothing like everyone else.

She was wearing a short black dress with black knee-high boots. Her hair was in a ponytail that swept in gentle waves down her back and across her shoulders. On her left wrist were three black bracelets and higher up on the same arm was a black arm bracelet that snaked around it. He couldn't see her face since she had her back facing him, but he assumed that if she was wearing any makeup, it would match the rest of her outfit.

Walking up to her, he cleared his throat and felt a wave of surprise rush through him, slender eyebrows raising above the shades when she turned to look at him. Even with the black eye-shadow, eye liner and lipstick, he still recognized the girl as the young miko that had traveled with Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what do-" Blue-grey eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock before she gathered enough thoughts together to say rather loudly, "Sesshoumaru?!"

Besides the clothes, it looked as if he hadn't changed one bit, but actually he had changed quite a lot. Sesshoumaru had survived the 400 years or so until Kagome's time and had become a very successful businessman. As a result, he learned to tolerate humans and refrain from melting them all. Of course, he did sometimes give a death glare to some clients if they weren't cooperating, causing them to agree to whatever he proposed. This same look was used to halt any questions about the markings on his face, his pointed ears, his unusual eyes (if someone ever saw him without sunglasses) and the large fluffy object (she didn't think anyone would believe it was his tail) he always had wrapped around himself. It was much simpler to make the humans fear speaking to him rather than to conjure up some ridiculous excuse.

"So… it's the young miko that is the source of all these paintings."

"Miko?" Sumiko blinked in confusion as she looked at Kagome, whose little outburst had grabbed the attention of a number of people, including hers.

"I'm not a miko, Sesshoumaru." Kagome spat, glaring up at him.

"Very well… _K_," He replied with a small smirk that disappeared quickly, "If that is indeed your name. I'm afraid I have forgotten what you were called so many years ago but I am quite certain it was more than a single letter."

A strange look passed over his face as he thought of what he had just said.

"Wait a minute… how in the world _are_ you here right now? I-"

"Shut the hell up." Kagome said firmly, fists clenched by her sides. The curator glanced back and forth between them.

"K… do you know him?"

"In a way she does, Miss…?"

"Takata. Sumiko Takata."

"Miss Takata. I suppose she does know me but that is not why I came to speak to her. I had no idea the artist was her to be completely honest. The reason why I came is that I am looking for an artist," Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome, "and I believe I have found one."

Kagome frowned at him. "Why the hell would you want an artist?"

"I have been looking for someone to paint my portrait. But not just any portrait… one that expresses my personality. Looking around me, it seems you have that talent."

"I can only paint the people I know. And to be blunt, I don't know you and I don't like you. I can assure you that anything I paint of you will cause great disapproval." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I suppose you will have to get to know me." Sesshoumaru said lightly.

"And how the hell would I do that?"

"Come live in my house."

"…you're fucking kidding me." Kagome stared at him like he was mad.

"Come on, K," Sumiko whispered, nudging her in the side, "You wouldn't have to worry about rent for awhile and he's famous in the business world! This one commission would ensure you lots of offers later!"

"I am _not_ living with him." Kagome muttered out the side of her mouth.

"So you're having problems with financing? That can be easily settled. Here is my offer. You will live in my house for however long it takes you to paint a complete painting, rent free, and I will also pay ten years rent for whatever location you are currently living at. I'm sure that will be more than enough time for your career to start moving."

Kagome and Sumiko both stared at him with open mouths.

"Why does it seem like you're being… _nice_?" Kagome asked, being the first to recover from shock.

"This has nothing to do with nice. I'm a businessman now, Miss K, not entirely who I used to be. When I see something I want, I will do everything within my power to take it."

"Yeah? Well this is something you won't get, so fuck off."

A slender eyebrow rose above the shades before Sesshoumaru reached into a pocket and pulled out a card.

"Very well. If you do change your mind, here is my number and home address. Feel free to call or drop by at any time to discuss my offer. I would love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I must be going. Good evening to you ladies."

He turned and walked away down the dark hallway, his white suit and hair contrasting sharply with the shadows.

"K! Why didn't you take his offer?" Sumiko cried out, clutching Kagome's arm and shaking her a little.

"I don't like the bastard, Sumiko." Kagome sighed, prying her arm away, "I think I need to go home. Do you think you could wrap things up here and take care of any questions?"

"Sure, K." The curator smiled sympathetically, "I don't know why you hate him but you really should think about his offer. I don't think there's anything that could beat it."

Kagome waved goodbye and walked slowly back to her apartment. She stared at the eviction notice on her door for a moment before walking inside. Being so busy with her art display she had completely forgotten about the rent. She opened her fridge and stared at the bare racks before closing it. Sitting down on her couch, she sat in the darkness in silence. Her apartment was quite empty now, with all her paintings in the gallery, as she never had many possessions to begin with. Everything she had could fit in a single backpack (not her old yellow one of course).

"Fuck it all." She suddenly muttered, releasing a sigh of frustration, before reaching over and picking up her phone to dial. Hearing no dial tone, she remembered not paying her phone bill either and swore again. Gathering up her possessions into the one backpack she had, Kagome locked the door to the apartment, dropped her keys into the manager's mailbox, walked outside and hailed a cab.

Giving the address to the driver, she sat back and closed her eyes, opening them only when the car ceased moving in front of a large mansion. Climbing out, she marched up to the door and rang the doorbell. Kagome only said one thing before walking past Sesshoumaru into the house.

"Pay the cab driver."

**A/N:** Hope you like it so far. :) Please read and review!! Thank you!


	2. First Impressions

**A/N:** …..I am so very very sorry that it had been ages since I've updated. If it makes it any better, this chapter is longer than the first one XD More ramblings at the end. On to the chapter!

Chapter 2 – First Impressions

Silence filled the large living room.

Sesshoumaru lounged in one of his plush, creamy white couches with one leg propped up on the other. He hadn't changed yet after leaving the art display but had taken off his jacket, revealing a shirt and tie that were just as immaculately white as the rest of the suit. His sunglasses sat neatly on the coffee table, allowing him to fixate his golden gaze on the girl sitting across from him.

While he had gone to pay the cab driver, she had taken off her boots and gone into the living room. Kagome sat stiffly on the couch matching the one Sesshoumaru sat on. Although it was extremely comfy, she didn't want to let her guard down for one second. She didn't trust him one bit. At the moment, she was glaring steadily back at the impassive face before her.

_I'm not going to talk first._

Golden eyes held blue-grey ones unblinkingly.

_I'm not going to talk first._

Kagome gripped the edge of her black dress with both hands, clenching her teeth as she stared back at him.

_I'm not going to talk first._ _I'm not going to talk first. I'm not… oh fuck it._

"Okay, okay. I have no fucking patience. What the hell do you want?"

A flash of amusement passed across Sesshoumaru's face before he shifted his position and sat up a bit straighter.

"I think I explained rather clearly what-"

"No, you didn't. All you said was that you wanted someone to paint your portrait. Why?"

"To put it simply, I admit I am a bit vain." Sesshoumaru replied, linking his hands together in his lap.

Kagome snorted. "A _bit_?"

An annoyed glance was shot in her direction but by the time she looked up to see if she had just imagined it, his face had already returned to the cool, emotionless mask. It seemed some things still didn't change over 400 years, even if he was more tolerant of humans.

"My office here at home is rather bare and I wish for something to decorate it." He continued as if she had never interrupted, "I have never had my portrait done and I was curious. But I knew I did not want one that was merely an unfeeling painting of a figure."

_You are an unfeeling bastard though. _Kagome thought, smirking inwardly at her own comment.

"I have been on the lookout for an artist like you. If you would accept the compliment, after hundreds of art displays I have never seen someone so skilled at being able to paint a personality. Particularly those of your…," Sesshoumaru let her see the amusement cross his face this time as he spoke, "…_charming_ companions."

She scowled at him. "Fuck you."

"Now, now, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful."

"Like hell you weren't."

Sesshoumaru sighed and massaged his forehead gently with a clawed hand. "Are all our conversations going to be in this manner?"

"Just tell me what you want, okay?"

"Very well. I want you to paint my portrait and I want you to take it seriously too. In return I will provide you with what I offered at the museum. That is, you will stay here under my care with any funds you require for your work and once the painting is complete, you will be paid ten years rent for whatever establishment you are currently living in."

"I'm not living anywhere. I got evicted. Which is why I came here, idiot." Kagome muttered, crossing her arms.

"All right, then. Ten years rent for wherever you choose to live after this ordeal."

"So you're saying I could pick the penthouse of the most expensive condo building and you'd pay rent for me?"

"If you were planning on being that immature about it, yes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wasn't being serious. I just wanted to know how far you'd go. Besides, I don't think I'd know what to do with a giant condo." She glanced around her, "To be honest, I have no idea what _you_ do with a place like this."

"I prefer to have luxury if I can afford it. And since I can…" Sesshoumaru stopped when he noticed Kagome glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're fucking rich. Stop gloating."

Sesshoumaru smirked momentarily, his eyes closed, before looking back up at her in complete seriousness.

"So do we have a deal?"

She sighed loudly then stuck out her hand across the coffee table. "Yeah. I'll paint your damn portrait."

He shook her hand, careful to keep his claws from scratching her skin.

"But you know… I'll be wanting a written contract of this deal." She added.

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly, his eyes clearly amused. "Of course."

* * *

Kagome stared around her new room from her seat on the bed, damp hair draped over one shoulder. It was just plain _huge_. Her entire apartment would have fit inside it with room to spare. The walls were a pale blue and a single large window with a seat was on the wall opposite the door. A modern looking dresser with a mirror was beside the bed and Kagome had dumped her things inside it. There was a closet, but she didn't need it with the amount of clothing she owned.

Sesshoumaru had led her up a winding staircase and down a hall to her room, pointing out that his room was on the opposite end of the mansion. He told her that since it was Sunday tomorrow, he wouldn't need to go to work and could show her around the house. With that, he said good night and left her to get settled.

She immediately found the bathroom and couldn't help but let out a cry of delight when she saw the Jacuzzi bathtub. If there was one thing that definitely hadn't changed about her, it was her need for cleanliness. Kagome spent almost an hour simply letting the water bubble around her before finally getting out, her fingers and toes looking like prunes. Changing into pyjamas and brushing her teeth, she had sat herself down on the plush bed.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm going to paint Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. The one who tried to kill me and everyone else quite a lot of times. But I guess he has changed if he's actually working with humans and not some mass-murderer. _

Kagome threw herself backwards onto the pillows, arms spread across the width of the bed.

_I really can't believe I'm fucking doing this. I must be desperate. But he is being nice... even though he said this had nothing to do with nice back at the museum._

Feeling a yawn trying to creep out, she crawled under the covers.

"I hope I don't regret this…" She muttered as her eyes closed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not go straight to his bedroom but instead walked back downstairs. He went to his office and unlocked the door, closing it behind him silently. Making his way to the back of the room he unlocked another door which led to his more personal area that he went to when he didn't want to be bothered. It was simply furnished with a single couch and bookcase, one on either side of a fireplace. He stared up at the object mounted above the fireplace, moonlight streaming in from the window making his eyes seem to glow.

"Of all people… what was the chance that I would meet the young miko again?" He asked quietly, "Quite a coincidence. Is this your doing? Revenge, perhaps? But revenge for what? It was your own fault. No one's but your own."

He exited the room then his office, locking both doors on his way out. Not turning around at his office door, he pocketed the key and calmly said, "Did I not inform you to retire early, since I did not require your services this evening?"

"You did, my lord."

Sesshoumaru turned around to look at the figure standing a short distance away. He was a dark-haired wolf youkai with pale green eyes and the only one that had remained with him for the 400 years. The others that had been in his service had either been killed at some point or left when he gave the remaining few a choice at the end of the 20th century. He was one of the few Sesshoumaru trusted.

"Then…?"

"You have a guest. I'm afraid I must admit that I was curious, since you've never had one before, my lord."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me 'my lord', Keiji? In this time and age that is no longer required. 'Sir' will work just as fine these days."

"Yes… sir." Keiji appeared uncomfortable at the word but said nothing.

"Yes, I have a guest and she will be staying with us for an unknown length of time. She has been hired to paint my portrait as you know I have been looking for an artist. I'll introduce you in the morning."

Clearly a dismissal, Keiji bowed his head and left for his room. Sesshoumaru stayed a moment longer, glancing over his shoulder at his office door before heading back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window onto the lump lying on the bed since the curtains had not been closed the night before. Kagome rolled over and buried her head under the pillow, one arm hanging off the side of the bed.

…_is it time to get up? I don't hear Mrs. Yorima upstairs. In fact, I don't hear anything. Not even the cars on the street…_

_Wait._

Her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly, sending the pillow flying across the room to hit the wall with a soft 'thud' before landing on the floor. She glanced quickly around the room before remembering why she was there.

_Ah yes. My new 'job'._

Flinging the covers aside, Kagome rolled out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Conveniently, there was a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste in the shelf above the sink. She picked out a simple black t-shirt and black jeans from the drawer she had stuffed her clothes into before and put them on before tying her damp hair into a ponytail. She leaned forward to look in the mirror as she put on her makeup, finishing with the black lipstick.

"I wonder what time it is…?" She wondered out loud softly, opening the drawer again to look for her watch.

"9:30 am."

Kagome spun around to stare at Sesshoumaru standing in her doorway. He was wearing all white again, this time in the form of a casual long-sleeved shirt and pants. She couldn't help but notice their choice of clothes. They really were opposites.

"What the fuck! Who the hell said you could just walk in here without knocking?"

"I could hear that you were finished. My senses are not human as you know. Also, this is my house."

"That's still not a reason to walk in without knocking, damn it!" She huffed, turning around to make the bed. Sesshoumaru watched her silently for a moment before walking out into the hallway.

"I apologize. Next time I will be sure to knock." He called out to her as he walked towards the stairs, "Breakfast is in the kitchen."

Kagome stared after him suspiciously. _He apologized? What the hell? Well, I guess 400 years is a long time for change. But Sesshoumaru? _

Shrugging, she put on her arm bracelet and closed the door to her 'room' as she left.

Making her way down the stairs, she found herself back in the living room. She frowned as she looked around.

_Where's the kitchen?_

She wandered over to a short side hallway where there was a single door. Trying it, she discovered it was locked. Figuring that it probably didn't lead to the kitchen if it was locked, Kagome went back through the living room over to the second side hallway that was longer and found that at the end of it there was an open doorway to the kitchen.

The kitchen had a very modern look with practically everything stainless steel (other than the marble-topped counters and center island) and it only took up half the room available which was quite a lot of space. The other half featured a simple kitchen table in front of a pair of French doors that led out onto a patio. The table was set for two with a vase of fresh flowers sitting neatly in the center. A classic breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs sat on the plates covered by transparent domes of plastic.

If Kagome had been her old self, she would have grinned at the remarkable cuteness of everything. Instead, she frowned, suspicious and wondering if she was going to regret ever agreeing to do this.

Still… it was nice. Which was exactly what she was still suspicious of. 'Nice' simply did not fit into the entire picture.

"So you managed to find your way?"

She turned to see Sesshoumaru walking up to her, followed by a dark haired man. No, not man. Youkai.

"Yeah…" She stared warily at the stranger, "Who the hell is he?"

There was a momentary silence before Sesshoumaru moved to stand in front of her.

"…might I make a request?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Would you refrain from using such an excess of profanity while you're here?"

"Why the fuck should I do that?" Kagome glared at him. Okay, maybe she did swear too much. But why should he tell her what to do? And why should she listen to him?

"You are in my employment now. It would not be in your best interest to have me tire of you and null our contract."

Ah. That was a good reason.

Sighing loudly, she crossed her arms and stared off out the window.

"Fine. I can't guarantee _no_ swearing though."

"Fair enough. Now let me introduce to you someone who has managed to stay in my company ever since the Feudal ages. Keiji, I'd like to introduce you to…" Sesshoumaru paused, wondering if she would reveal her real name or not.

"K." Kagome replied firmly. She wasn't going to tell them. At least, not yet.

Keiji bowed politely. Kagome guessed he was probably some form of dog or wolf youkai from the looks of his tail. He also didn't have furry ears like Inuyasha but pointed ones like Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." He caught a glance from Sesshoumaru and coughed discreetly, "I mean, Miss K."

"Dog or wolf youkai?"

Keiji blinked then smiled slightly, "Wolf. Shadow element. Might I ask how you guessed?"

"What are you talking about? You have a _tail_." Kagome frowned at him in confusion.

"Oh… I put a charm on it to conceal it though…"

"She's a miko, Keiji. Things like that won't work with her." Sesshoumaru cut in, moving to sit at the table. He motioned for Kagome to sit as well.

"I'm _not _a miko, so shut up." She said, still standing by her chair.

"Yes, yes, you're an artist not a miko." He said impatiently, waving for her to sit again. Still glaring, she took her seat.

"What would you like to drink, Miss K?" Keiji asked politely, settling a napkin across her lap. Kagome sat still for a moment, surprised at the action before mentally shaking herself back to the moment.

"Oh… orange juice would be nice…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly. This was the first time she had sounded unsure of something since he had met her. Had she really not experienced proper treatment like this before?

Keiji nodded at her before turning to him, "And you… sir?"

"Coffee. Black as usual."

Nodding again, the wolf youkai took the covers off their plates and went across the room to get their drinks. The rest of the meal went in silence other than them saying 'Thank you' to Keiji when he set their drinks on the table. Kagome had been a bit annoyed at not being able to pick the type of eggs she wanted (they were easy-over, she liked scrambled) but didn't say anything, figuring that she should be grateful for everything, even if the whole situation was just plain _weird_.

When they were both finished, Keiji came and took their plates away and Sesshoumaru walked over to the doorway that Kagome had come in from, motioning for her to follow.

_It seems he still doesn't talk much. I'm going to have to learn to live with that._

"Ready for your tour?"

"Sure, I guess." She replied, shrugging. Ignoring her noncommittal reply, Sesshoumaru set out on showing her around.

The place was _huge_, although Sesshoumaru told her it wasn't as big as some of the other mansions he'd seen. He didn't want one _that_ big. Kagome swore at him, a faint smirk appeared on his face for a split second and they went on. There were a total of five bedrooms not including the master bedroom, four full bathrooms and two half bathrooms, a living room, dining room (only used on special occasions, Kagome was told), kitchen, breakfast area, media room, den, laundry room, and one other room Sesshoumaru used as a library. There was a patio in the back along with a swimming pool and hot tub. A garage towards the right rear of the house held two cars.

It was dark by the time they made their way back into the mansion and Kagome noticed that he had not shown her what was behind the locked door she had come across earlier. So, of course, she mentioned it.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. What's behind that locked door down that short hallway over there?"

Golden eyes narrowed at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I got a bit lost trying to find my way to the kitchen and went down that way by mistake." Kagome replied, frowning at the way he was staring at her.

"It is my office. You don't need to see it."

"But isn't that where the painting is going to be? I should see what the setting will be like…"

There was a flash of movement and Kagome found Sesshoumaru in front of her, so close they were almost touching.

"You don't need to see it." He repeated coldly, before moving away. Kagome stood stunned for a moment before her temper flared up.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't need anybody nosing about business that isn't their own. Keiji can serve you dinner. I will not be joining you. Tomorrow I go back to work, so you'll have to find something to amuse yourself. Good night."

Kagome half expected him to rush off using his youkai speed but instead he calmly walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway to his room.

_I knew this was a bad idea._ She thought as she walked towards the kitchen to look for Keiji.

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope you did. Yeah, it seems I went through a Kag/Sess writing block for 2-3 months lol Then suddenly I found my groove again XD So I wrote this. I'll try to get around to the next chapter for my other fanfic DoaD next although there's still a minor block for that one.  
Thank you TONS for being so patient. I love you all XD

Thank you to the reviewers: Candycorn Anime, parsnip, Skitzoflame, Kagome21, marianne, Inuyashasnuna, animewiz, Duzzie, inukita, Nekomi, kris, silverspun, YamiEmmy, Hanyoubanshee, RavenSilverKat, Rone M. Daen, jecrawf, WiccanMethuselah, sacaku.

If anyone wants me to put them on a mailing list so that I email you when I get a new chapter done, let me know and give me your email

AND as an extra apology for taking so long. Here's a picture I drew (take out all the spaces and add the http thing): www . deviantart . com / deviation / 13836433/  
And another of (in my opinion) a very pretty Kagome: www . deviantart . com / deviation / 13404612/

**This fanfic has been discontinued** - however... as a result of trying to decide what to write for NaNoWriMo 2008, I may or may not be rewriting this fanfic completely. We'll see what happens. :)


End file.
